deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore VS Genesect
Fulgore meets the Paleozic Pokémon in this 1-on-1 electronic duel to the death! Fulgore VS Genesect is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, with my previous episode being Mephiles VS Quan Chi. Description Killer Instinct VS Pokémon! Is Genesect durable enough to turn Fulgore into scrapmetal? Or can Fulgore have the chance to use his Devastation Beam? Interlude Wiz: Robots, Androids, and Cyborgs. Many of these electronic monsters have been designed for many things... even sometimes fighting. Boomstick: Fulgore, Killer Instinct's cybernetic survivor! Wiz: And Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokémon! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Fulgore Fulgore lands on the ground then takes it's cloaking device off before literally standing up at it's opponent. Wiz: UltraTech, is one of the most evil companies who controls the world, but he needed to become more powerful to become an amazingly great robot creator, everyone would bow down to him. Boomstick: And then the guy decided to create a new army of cybernetic warriors, all known as Fulgore. Wiz: Fulgore is one of the most powerful KI combatants, with a threat level reaching extreme. Boomstick: So they don't call him Fulgore for nothing right? Wiz: Did you just say "him"? Boomstick: So what if I did? Wiz: We'll get into a discussion about that later. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: Fulgore's moves include- Boomstick: An electric shocker, plasma storm fire balls, teleport OR Cyberport! a cloaking device, and laser eyes to burn you to smytherines. Wiz: But there was one problem with this cyborg, Fulgore's body was so advanced, UltraTech could not create an artificial intelligence to operate it. Boomstick: Don't you mean him? Wiz: Fulgore isn't a boy or a girl! UltraTech literally stole Black Eagle's brain into Fulgore's head, and Black Eagle is truly powerful, he is also Chief Thunder's brother... so I guess that Fulgore has the brain of a male, but that still doesn't mean that's he's overall a boy. Boomstick: Got it. Wiz: But Fulgore's most powerful move is- Boomstick: A TURRET THAT IT KEEPS IN IT'S HEAD!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!?? Wiz: *cough* His Devastation Beam, which it uses to finish off his foes, but to does this, it must charge up it's Nuclear Reactor. Boomstick: He mostly charges it whenever it's far away from it's foe, this... uuurm... CYBORG!! must be full of lightbulbs. Wiz: And when finally charged, he gets a massive speed increase, despite the fact that it can't run even when the Beam isn't yet fully charged. Boomstick: Fuck that! the thing Fulgore is most known for with his Nuclear Reactor, is it's Devastation Beam. Fulgore is shown firing his Devastation Beam in the trailer. Wiz: Yes! the Devastation Beam is it's most powerful weapon, doing damage on it's opponent 5 times as fast than any of it's other attacks. Boomstick: Fulgore, is one motherfucker who you do not wanna get in the way of. Fulgore beats on Glacius, with the name tag at the top left being Apro319. Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO!!! Genesect A Pokémon from 300 million years ago has been restored into the present day, Genesect. Wiz: Genesect is the Paleozic Pokémon, who is kinda like a rip-off of Mewtwo. Boomstick: Rip-off? I expected this guy... CYBORG! to be a badass! not a dumbass! *sigh* Wiz: No, it isn't a dumbass, because I just started talking about it. Boomstick: You're correct Wiz! because this cyborg can learn bug, electric, steel, normal, and even fire type attacks, what a badass! Wiz: Fell Stinger will increase Genesect's attack power when the opponent faints from the move, Magnet Rise protects him from ground attacks for 5 turns, Metal Claw deals damage and also gives Genesect a 10% chance of raising it's attack power by one stage, and Quick Attack is a dash attacks which hits the opponent so fast, it's almost invisible. As a matter of fact, Boomstick? Boomstick: What? Wiz: We can't analyze ALL of Genesect's moves, so why not put them on the right side of the screen? Boomstick: Got it! Genesect also fucking loves energy beams! Techno Blast is it's main energy beam move. Wiz: But how does Genesect use this move you ask? well look at this image, what do you see? Boomstick: Times up! the yellow thing on his back is a drive, but for this fight, Genesect will be using no Drives for this fight, due to not being able to pick any random drive! Wiz: And it can also morph into a flying form, and while using the form, he can shatter windows just by flying near them! Boomstick: Really? then that's cool! Wiz: Now let's just analyze 3 more attacks so that we don't have to cover all this Pokémon's moves. Boomstick: Got it. Lock-On will guarantee Genesect's next move to hit, Flame Charge is where Genesect charges right at his opponents with literal firepower and increases Genesect's speed by one stage, Signal Beam deals damage which also has a 10& chance of confusing the foe, and Tri Attack deals damage and also has a 20% chance of paralyzing, burning, or freezing the target, and hey! it also hits it's opponent with 3 energy beams at once! Genesect must love energy beams! Wiz: And these are the reasons why it was limited edition. Boomstick: Still so fucking powerful though! Fight A lot of cute Deerling are happily playing and having fun in a plain. Genesect comes along and lands hard on the ground, using Screech, destroying all the life of the plain, but most of the Deerling escape. Then Fulgore walks up to Genesect from behind, and Genesect hears his footsteps. (Cues Team Plasma Grunt theme) Genesect turns around to see Fulgore, then Genesect gets into it's fighting stance, so does Fulgore. = FIGHT! = Fulgore Cyberports behind Genesect and hits him 4 times, and before the 5th time Genesect uses Fury Cutter. FURY CUTTER POWER: 42 Then Fulgore shoots 3 laser storms at Genesect then uses laser eyes on Genesect, Cyberports behind Genesect, then uppercuts the Paleozic Pokémon. Announcer: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Then Fulgore starts charging it's Devastation Beam. DB CHARGE: 1 DB CHARGE: 2 Then Genesect uses Lock-On, then uses Magnet Bomb. DB CHARGE: 3 DB CHARGE: 4 Then Fulgore Cyberports away from the bombs, then uses Blade Dash on Genesect. Genesect dodges, then turns into jet form and hits Fulgore past 9 trees. (Cues Fulgore's Komplete Dynamic Theme STARTS AT 0:39) Then Genesect uses Fell Stinger, which is dodged by Fulgore with a Cyberport. Fulgore appeared back in the place where it was last fighting Genesect, then Fulgore charged up it's reactor again. DB CHARGE: 5 DB CHARGE: 6 DB CHARGE: 7 DB CHARGE: 8 Then Genesect dashes towards Fulgore and uses Fury Cutter. FURY CUTTER POWER: 44 Then Genesect flew far back, charging up it's Techno Blast. Fulgore also charged it's Devastation Beam. DB CHARGE: 9 DB CHARGE: 10 Fulgore fired it's Devastation Beam along with Genesect's Techno Blast. (Cues Genesect's theme (PB&W2) STARTS AT 0:27) Techno Blast won and went right through the Devastation Beam, killing Fulgore. Results = KO! = (Cues Genesect's fanmade theme STARTS AT 0:12) Genesect drops Magnet Bombs on Fulgore, sticking right to it and blowing up it's remains. Boomstick: What the heck!? how is that even possible!? Wiz: It's obvious Boomstick... analysis. Anyways this was quite a close match. Although Fulgore's attacks had a lot more punishment in them, Genesect is a Pokémon and, it would own Blanka if we pitted it against him! Boomstick: And Genesect had much more options for long range attacks, easily being able to take Fulgore down! Wiz: And Genesect's jet form was more than a match for Fulgore, due to Fulgore only having rockets under it's boots. Boomstick: Looks like Fulgore just needed to chill out. Wiz: The winner is Genesect. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! STARTS AT 0:16 AND ENDS AT 0:42 End Wiz: If you have an idea for a future Death Battle then leave a comment below, and as always, this isn't a joke. Boomstick: But don't use other people's ideas unless you can't think of any of your own like Green Ranger VS Green Lantern! Wiz: And if you enjoyed this episode then please make sure to check out our previous episode, of Mephiles VS Quan Chi! We hope you enjoyed! Trivia Who were you cheering for? Fulgore Genesect Who did you think would win? Fulgore Genesect *This fight will pit the red version of Genesect against Fulgore due to them being both villains and the fight would also make less sense if the purple Genesect was being used. *This is the very first What-If? episode of Death Battle to pit a Killer Instinct character against a Pokémon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Pokémon' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015